OS Dramione: L'accouchement d'Hermione Granger
by DramioneTouch
Summary: Imaginez qu'Hermione et Drago soit en couple... Maintenant imaginez l'accouchement d'Hermione. Pour le découvrir, c'est ici!


Hermione était dans le salon de son grand appartement en compagnie d'Oksana, sa meilleure amie depuis l'âge de onze ans. Elles avaient partagé la même maison à Poudlard: Serpentard. Hermione avait maintenant vingt cinq ans et était en couple avec celui que l'on appelait Le Prince des Serpentards.

- Bon alors, quand est-ce qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez la choupinette ? _Oksana questionna Hermione tout en buvant son thé._  
- C'est prévu pour cette semaine normalement. J'ai tellement hâte, j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser!

Les deux amies rigolèrent.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Drago Malefoy et Théodore Nott regardaient un match de Quidditch à la télévision magique.

- Mais putain, mais tire! Il aurait pu se con! _Théodore se recala dans le canapé en soufflant._  
- Théodore tu vas faire peur à mon bébé si tu continus de crier comme ça. _Drago ricana_.

- Et tu sais pas ce qu'elle me sort la secrétaire ? Limite elle croit que je suis son amie. Elle me raconte sa dernière sauterie avec un mec du Département des Mystères. Je faisais genre l'intéressée mais je n'en avais rien à foutre, mon Dieu!

Hermione Granger rigola de plus belle, ce qui attira l'attention des garçons.  
Elle se leva de sa chaise pour prendre quelques biscuits, quand soudain elle se crispa.

- Mione ça va ? _Demanda Oksana._

Théodore et Drago tournèrent la têtes vers elles.

- Je... j'ai... j'ai perdue les eaux.

Oksana se leva de sa chaise et constata que le sol était mouillé. Elle se retourna vers les garçons.

Drago se leva le premier et fit disparaitre la flac d'eau. Il aida Hermione à se tenir contre le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu'il allait chercher les valises pour la maternité.

En revenant, Oksana et Théodore avait remit leurs manteaux et soutenaient Hermione.

- Je crois que l'on va vous laisser entre... famille! _Dit Théodore._  
- Ouais pas de soucis..._Commença Drago._  
- Oui vraiment aucun soucis, _coupa Hermione le visage un peu crispé._

Les deux amis transplanèrent hors de l'appartement tandis que Drago prit Hermione par le bras et transplana direction Saint Mangouste.

- Putain, j'ai trop mal! _Souffla Hermione._  
- C'est normal mon cœur, ça va passer, souffle.

Ils se rendirent à l'accueil et demandèrent à ce qu'Hermione soit prise en charge.  
Elle fut emmenée en vitesse au service maternité de l'hopital par une médicomage.

La médicomage les firent entrer dans une salle d'accouchement (numéro deux) et elle demanda à Hermione de s'allonger pendant que Drago repartait de la salle pour remplir des papiers en laissant la valise d'Hermione et la petite du bébé au pied du lit.  
Hermione alla dans la pièce d'à côté se changer et revint vêtue d'une blouse blanche.

Elle s'allongea sur la table de consultation et la médicomage l'examina.

- Le col est ouvert à... huit! Il est pressé ce bébé. On va devoir commençait le travail tout de suite madame Malefoy.

Hermione hocha la tête visiblement stressée.

- C'est normal que je tremble comme ça ? _Hermione tremblait des jambes._  
- C'est un peu le stresse, madame. Calmez vous, soufflez.

Une autre médicomage entra dans la salle d'accouchement numéro deux avec un masque de protection comme les chirurgiens.

- Le col est ouvert à huit, _dit la première médicomage._  
- Alors on va pouvoir commencer, c'est partit, _dit la deuxième en souriant._ Mettez vos jambes ici madame et vous pousserez quand je vous le direz.

oOo

- Nom, prénom, âge, profession, et je vous laisserez remplir les papiers que je vous donne maintenant, _dit la secrétaire. _

- Malefoy, Hermione, vingt cinq ans et sous secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie.

Drago remplit ensuite les papiers à l'aide d'une plume noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard quand il eut finit, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente réservée au futur papa. Il n'y avait que lui. Tant mieux, _se dit-il._

Une médicomage qu'il avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt entra.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Votre femme et la petite vont bien. Vous pouvez venir.

Drago sourit niaisement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Hermione était assise dans son lit blanc avec dans ses bras un nourrisson de quelques minutes déjà dans son pyjama rose.

Hermione releva la tête et sourit.

- Elle est trop belle, regarde.

Elle tourna la tête du bébé vers Drago, qui, s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Hermione.

Le bébé avait les yeux assez bien ouverts, on pouvait clairement distinguer la couleur de ses yeux: bleu. Quelques petits cheveux blonds étaient présents sur son crâne.

C'était la fille de son père, il n'y avait pas de fautes!

Drago prit sa petite main dans la sienne et embrassa sa petite joue toute rose.

Il embrassa ensuite sa femme qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'il n'ai jamais eu.

- Elle pèse trois kilos deux cents, _dit Hermione._

Pendant qu'Hermione donnait le biberon à la nouvelle arrivante, la même médicomage rentrait dans la chambre avec un petit bracelet rose et une feuille.

- Alors, elle a un prénom cette petite ?

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

- Tatiana. _Dirent-ils avec un sourire._

- D'accord... Et ses deux autres prénoms ?

- Tatiana... Kellya, _commença Drago._

- Tatiana Kellya Alana, _termina Hermione._

La médicomage inscrit ses prénoms sur le petit bracelet rose à l'aide de sa baguette magique et l'enfila au poignet du bébé.

Elle écrivit ensuite tout sur une feuille et laissa le petite famille.

Quatre jours plus tard, Hermione pu sortir de la clinique. Drago prit sa fille emmitouflée dans un petit manteau blanc contre lui tandis qu'Hermione rangeait les valises dans la poche de son manteau en les rétrécissant.

- Prête ? _Demanda Drago._

- Il faut bien... _Souffla Hermione._

Drago rabattit la capuche de la fille sur sa petit tête et la serra contre lui, du fait qu'on ne puisse pas la voir.

En marchant dans les couloirs, Drago se tourna vers Hermione.

- Tu t'es fais belle dis moi.

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais sortir comme une pouilleuse alors que les journalistes seront devant l'hopital. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas transplaner directement ici.

Drago acquiesça et ils arrivèrent devant la sortie de l'hopital. Des flahs. Des plumes qui grattaient et une dizaine de journalistes qui posaient des questions aux époux Malefoy.

Le lendemain dans les journaux...

_Gazette du Sorcier:_

_Nouvel héritier pour la famille Malefoy: c'est une fille!_


End file.
